A Song Of Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The seven engaged girls show their guys that they'll love them forever. Rated T for kissing. No flames please.


**I only own my OCs. Elsa belongs to newbienovelistRD. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

**A Song Of Love**

Rachel and Bethany were doing the dishes after lunch one day when Sasha and Amy came into the kitchen. "Hey, girls. Need some help?" asked Amy.

Rachel smiled. "We're almost done, but thanks," she said, handing another clean, wet dish to Bethany, who dried it and put it away before taking the final dish Rachel handed her to dry and put away. After that, they turned to Sasha and Amy.

"So, what's up?" asked Bethany.

"Well, I was digging through our CD collection and came across a song that sounded romantic and so Amy and I played it and loved it immediately," said Sasha.

"What was the song?" Rachel asked.

Motioning them closer, Sasha whispered the title of the song and Rachel and Bethany smiled, looking at each other and nodding as they had the same train of thought. Cassy, Elsa, and Amanda came in then.

"What's all the secrecy?" asked Cassy.

Once they were let in on it, they smiled. Rachel then spoke up. "You know, we could sing that song for our guys," she said.

Bethany blushed brightly. "I can't sing well," she admitted.

"I'm not a good singer, either," said Elsa.

"I doubt the guys will mind that, because they love us," said Sasha.

"Sasha's right. The guys don't seem to mind that we're not the next diva stars," said Rachel.

"They enjoy it because it comes from us," said Amy.

After looking at the song and listening to it for a moment, they split the song between them and Bethany asked if she could sing the very last line of the song. The others nodded and then looked at each other. "To the ballroom," said Rachel and the girls immediately headed there to set up for later.

Rook rubbed the back of his neck to try and loosen the tense muscles. He had been driving for a long time while on patrol and now his neck was cramping a little. Snare-Oh, Ghostfreak, Whampire, Frankenstrike, Chromastone, and Bullfrag all came in behind him, each one looking tired.

"Daddy! Uncles!" Tina cried out happily as she raced up to them.

"Uncles!" Sparkle echoed as she raced up too. The tired aliens smiled and chuckled as they received hugs from their nieces and Snare-Oh received a hug from his daughter.

"Hello, little ones," said Ghostfreak.

Tina and Sparkle giggled and motioned the taller aliens to follow them. "Come on," said Tina, giggling as she and Sparkle led them to the ballroom. "Auntie Rachel asked us to have you guys go come into the ballroom for something, but she didn't say what."

The other bought it and went inside the ballroom, noticing seven chairs lined before the stage that had been set up with seven microphones. Curious, they all sat down as Tina and Sparkle closed the doors and then set the lights in the room using the control switch beside the doors. Then, giggling again, they headed off with Feedback, who had come to get them. "Uncle Feedback, are our aunts really going to sing to them?" Tina asked curiously.

Feedback nodded with a smile. "Yes, they are," he said. "Let's give them some privacy."

In the ballroom, soft music started to play and in the soft lights, the male aliens each saw the girl they had fallen in love with step up to the microphones and each girl began to sing, taking turns as each one looked at the man they had given their hearts too.

The song finished and the males all stood up and clapped for their girls, making them all blush as then Whampire came up and took Sasha in his arms and kissed her deeply. The others followed his lead, holding their girls close and kissing them, making the girls sigh in bliss as their guys made them feel special.

"This was a nice surprise," said Chromastone as he held Cassy and the others hummed in agreement.

Rachel smiled. "When we heard the song, we just had to sing it for our guys," she said as she hugged Rook and he held her close.

Bethany blushed as Bullfrag tilted her chin up. "You sing beautifully, water lily," he said as he kissed her. The other girls smiled as Bethany's face turned a deeper red at her love's words.

Amy looked at Snare-Oh and kissed him and he kissed her back. Amanda did the same with Ghostfreak and Elsa was in stunned awe and ecstasy that Frankenstrike had kissed her and it was her first kiss too. She kissed him back as he held her lovingly.

Sasha rested her head on Whampire's chest as he held her before he tilted her chin up and kissed her again. The other couples also kissed again, feeling love fill them as the gentle love song played again and they gently swayed to it, each couple only aware of their significant other as the night came on.


End file.
